Pirati di Cappello di paglia
}} I pirati di Cappello di paglia sono una ciurma originaria del mare orientale, anche se alcuni membri sono originari di altre acque. IL loro capitano è Monkey D. Rufy. Jolly Roger Il Jolly Roger della ciurma è il classico teschio con le ossa incrociate con un cappello di paglia e un larghissimo sorriso. Strength Despite having a small number of members, the Straw Hats are a very powerful crew. Their captain has continuously defeated people who are renowned for their incredible strength such as Crocodile and Gekko Moriah of the Shichibukai, the highly feared tyrant Enel from Skypiea, and the infamous Rob Lucci of the CP9. The crew itself has done things which most would think impossible and completely insane like defeating an entire organization (such as Baroque Works and CP9, punching a World Noble and breaking in and out of the judicial island, Enies Lobby. In fact, after the incident that occurred at Enies Lobby, the World Government has labeled them as a very dangerous crew since their actions endangered the balance of the Three Great Powers. All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect at and each member is, more or less, a formidable if not downright fearsome fighter in their own right. While all of them have amazing strength in one way or another, three of them, the captain, the swordsman, and the chef, have such astonishingly inhuman strength that the rest of the crew have dubbed them the "Monster Trio". Each member in the beginning has some fairly high fighting abilities, but as they progress, each member has had to become stronger due to each opponent they encounter either being significantly stronger than the last or has required them to develop new skills or techniques to combat new opponents. The Straw Hats have been shown to be extremely friendly, managing to make all the right friends in all the right places to accomplish their goals. These friends and allies have proven to be useful depending on the location or objective, and thus the Straw Hats seem to have no regrets fighting for their sakes given the circumstances, and vice versa. Overall, their most unique strength is the fact that the Straw Hat crew, on many occasions, are extremely lucky, being able to achieve many things that would be considered impossible feats. This includes various wild escapes from Marine captures and ambushes; confronting, defeating and escaping Shichibukai and World Government led organizations with no casualties; and managing to reach Skypiea via the Knock-Up Stream without losing anybody while simultaneously escaping the Blackbeard Pirates. In fact, some of these lucky accomplishments are considered miraculous in hindsight. While each member can hold their own by themselves, what makes the Straw Hats truly strong is their teamwork, which has become more important as the series has progressed. When one of them is incapable of doing a task, another can help out in their place instead. This helps the crew very much in facing odds that may be too much for them if they work separately. When at sea, the Straw Hats tend to be relaxed, playing with each other, training, reading or whatever else they may do to occupy themselves. They can maintain this attitude even in the unstable waters of Paradise, or even in their descent down to (and ascent from) Fishman Island. However, whenever a crisis pops up, like storms, tidal waves, large sea life or falling ships, the crew instantly snap out of their relaxed state and swing into action. They all seem to know their place and will do what they should in the circumstances. Most of the time though, they tend to sail at a casual pace, without rushing. After the two year time skip, even though they have been dormant for some time, the Straw Hats are talked amongst pirates on a legendary level. Even Sentomaru casually comments that pirates are not like what they used to be. He calls the impostors of the Straw Hats a wasteful trash when Demalo Black boasts of his lineage in front of him, prompting Sentomaru to take him down with a single blow of his axe, and then saying that the real Monkey D. Luffy would never have done so. The crew has gained legendary status since they first set sail, on par with all the other major crews of the world, even the Blackbeard Pirates. They are currently the only known pirate crew to openly wage war against the World Government and have practically gotten away with it. It still stands that they are the only pirate crew to have escaped from every branch of law enforcement that the government could throw at them; The Shichibukai, Cipher Pol, Impel Down, and Marineford have all failed in their attempts to hold down the crew (with the captain penetrating and escaping from the latter two by himself). Perhaps as a testament to their strength, they are the only known crew where every single member has a bounty on their head. When news of them resurfaced, the entire Marine organization was thrown into a frenzy to stamp out their revival whilst the rest of the pirates cheered on. It is possible that their fame had led many to join the ranks of piracy, for when the fake Straw Hats started recruiting pirates, many flocked to join up, and were also greatly shocked when the "Monster Trio" gave a show of a small fraction of their power. By the end of their two-year long training, it could be presumed that the Straw Hats have grown exponentially in individual power, as some of them took their self-imposed training under the tutelage of prominent figures of the sea like Silvers Rayleigh, Dracule Mihawk, Emporio Ivankov, and Monkey D. Dragon. Each member of the Monster Trio (Luffy, Zoro and Sanji) have shown to be able to defeat a Pacifista in a single attack, whereas it took the combined efforts of the entire crew to barely beat one before. Luffy easily destroyed a Pacifista with a single Haki-embedded Jet Pistol as well as Zoro and Sanji, the latter using his Diable Jambe, both dealt crippling blows to a Pacifista with raw strength. Zoro and Sanji each used attacks that likely would have been sufficient to destroy the Pacifista on their own, had they not been trying to outdo each other. Another example of the Monster Trio's strength is that they were able to defeat a sea monster such as the Kraken (a creature several times larger than the Thousand Sunny itself) without much of an effort underwater, where all their strength is greatly decreased. Afterwards Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Brook defeat all the troops stationed in the Ryugu Palace with ease. The crew also easily took out the 100,000 lower members of the New Fishman Pirates which consisted of about 70,000 fishmen and 30,000 humans with Luffy alone taking out about 50,000 people with a single burst of Haoshoku Haki. In addition to their strength, the Straw Hat Pirates have entered into an official alliance with Trafalgar Law and his Heart Pirates with the goal of defeating Kaido. The Straw Hats have also established unofficial, and temporary alliances with other pirates, non-pirates, and sometimes Marines and royalty when fighting against powerful enemies, but they gain a permanent friendship with their allies when they came to their aid and support them on several occasions whenever they cross paths. Even the supposedly weaker members, Nami and Usopp, became strong enough to take down the fighters of the Donquixote Pirates; (who are both Devil Fruit Users) Buffalo and Baby 5 (after they've been weakened by Franky in the Franky Shogun), all by themselves. Membri The X mark The X Mark is something the first six Straw Hats, as well as Nefertari Vivi and Carue, had on their left forearms. During their adventure in Alabasta, they had to face a very tricky opponent, Mr. 2, with his Devil Fruit Power, which can make him look like any one of them. Zoro came up with an idea to counteract this power. They made a black X mark on their left arms, as a symbol of their belonging to the Straw Hats. To prevent this being copied by Mr. 2, it was covered by a bandage, and only revealed as proof of identity. The intention being that the band appeared to be proof, but in fact concealed the true sign. Luffy then stated that the X mark was a symbol of their friendship. Storia East Blue Saga * Goat: liberano Kobi dalla tirannia di Albida. * Shells Town: Freed Shells Town by defeating Morgan, this was due to Luffy saving Zoro and Coby. The first crew member, besides Luffy, joined the Straw Hat Pirates, the swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. * Organ Islands: Freed Orange Town by defeating Buggy. This was done because Buggy was bothering Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. The second crew member joined the Straw Hat Pirates, the navigator, Nami. * Isola degli animali strani: aiutano Gaimon a scoprire che i bauli del tesoro che suctodisce sono vuoti. * Gecko Islands: Stopped Kuro's plans of killing Kaya and inheriting her fortune. This was because they were doing Usopp a favor. The third crew member joined the Straw Hat Pirates, the sniper, Usopp. They also gained their first ship, the Going Merry. * Baratie: Involved in defending the Baratie, Luffy only wanted to help Sanji and to free himself from being a Baratie choreboy by defeating Krieg. The fourth crew member joined the Straw Hat Pirates, the cook, Sanji. * Conomi Islands: Defeated Arlong so they would have Nami back and ended up freeing Conomi Islands. The Straw Hats also regained their navigator, who left them in the previous arc, and gained their first bounty. * Loguetown: Escaped from the Marines in Loguetown. Alabasta Saga * Reverse Mountain: fanno la conoscenza di Lovoon. * Cactus Island: Zoro defeated 100 bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak. ** Saved Vivi and Carue from the Mr. 5 team and ended up responsible for escorting Vivi to Alabasta. * Little Garden: Saved Dorry and Brogy from the Mr. 3 team after they befriended them. * Drum Island: Defeated Wapol and saved Drum Kingdom. This was because Nami was sick and needed a doctor. The fifth crew member (six members, counting Luffy) joined the Straw Hat Pirates, the doctor, Tony Tony Chopper. * Alabasta: Saved Alabasta and defeated Crocodile. This was because Vivi was their friend and they decided to help her. This also caused the World Government (and the world itself) to fully take notice of the Straw Hats, and gave them a new set of bounties. The sixth crew member joined the Straw Hat Pirates, the archaeologist, Nico Robin. Sky Island Saga * Jaya: Defeated Bellamy because he attacked and stole gold from their friend Montblanc Cricket. * Skypiea: Were involved in stopping a 400 year old war and defeated Enel. This was because they were searching for gold and Enel attacked some of the Straw Hats and took Nami. So Luffy, who did not want anyone hurting his friends, decided to fight Enel. Water 7 Saga * Long Ring Long Land: Defeated Foxy in the Davy Back Fight in order to avenge Shelly and fought Aokiji to stop him from hurting Robin. * Water 7: Were caught in a crossfire between CP9 and the Galley-La. Iceburg was shot by Robin and all Straw Hat Pirates (except Usopp) were to blame. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Chopper wanting to know why Robin had done this, invaded the headquarters that was under attack by CP9 and saved Iceburg and Paulie. Usopp and Nico Robin temporarily left the crew. ** After Enies Lobby Incident: After losing their first ship, the Going Merry, due to damage it took, the Straw Hat Pirates get a new one, the Thousand Sunny, and a shipwright, Franky, as well, not to mention reobtaining their sniper (who temporarily quit the crew) and archaeologist (whom the crew rescued after she was black-mailed). They also encounter the legendary Marine, and Luffy's grandfather, Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp, as well as Coby and Helmeppo, and successfully escape from them. The crew also earned a new set of bounties, for their actions in Enies Lobby. * Enies Lobby: Raided Enies Lobby to save Robin and Franky, declared war on the World Government as a means to convince Robin to come back and defeated CP9. The destruction of Enies Lobby was Spandam's fault (he triggered the Buster Call by mistake). As a result, CP9 are now scapegoats, the blueprints were burned, which destroyed the World Government's attempt to raise an ancient weapon to end the pirate age, and they needed Robin so they can get her to tell them where the ancient weapon is, but failed to retrieve her. After this, all Straw Hats members will have bounty. Summit War Saga * Thriller Bark: Defeated Gekko Moriah and freed all the shadows he stole from many people. This was because the old man begged them to help while Luffy, Franky, Robin, Zoro and Sanji were originally searching for Usopp, Chopper and Nami, because Luffy wanted Brook to join and to retrieve Luffy's, Zoro's, Sanji's and Robin's stolen shadows. The ninth crew member joined the Straw Hat Pirates, the musician, Brook. * Sabaody Archipelago: Saved Keimi and Pappug from the Sea King, saved Hatchan, defeated the Macro Pirates and dealt with Duval. This was because they needed information on how to get to Fishman Island and Keimi, who has the information, found out Hatchan was in trouble. Originally, they did not want to save Hatchan but changed their minds because Luffy wanted takoyaki and Nami had already promised Keimi. Attacked a World Noble, ended up freeing the slaves in the Auction House, and sent the entire island in a panic. As a result, Admiral Kizaru arrived, the Straw Hats were scattered, and 500 pirates were captured. This was because they were trying to save Keimi from being sold into slavery and Hatchan was shot by Charloss, which angered Luffy since he considered Hatchan as a friend. Ciascun membro viene colpito da Orso Bartholomew e scagliato su un'altra isola. Rufy ordina ai compagni di restare separati per due anni al fine di diventare più forti. Fishman Island Saga * Reunion to Sabaody Archipelago: The Straw Hat Pirates reunite on Sabaody Archipelago, and despite the Marines sending two prototype Pacifistas, which were destroyed by the Monster Trio, and all possible armed forces, who were delayed by the Straw Hats' allies, submerge to Fishman Island. * After going below the ocean's surface, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji successfully tamed a kraken and used it to guide them towards Fishman Island. The kraken already belonged to the New Fishman Pirates and the Straw Hats were unsuccessfully intimidated by them. * Fishman Island: After arriving on Fishman Island, the Straw Hat pirates were accused of kidnapping several mermaids (actually perpetrated by Caribou), including the Mermaid Princess, Shirahoshi, as well as suspected of plotting to destroy the island (due to Madam Shyarly's prediction). As a result of self-defense, they unintentionally took over the Ryugu Palace and taking King Neptune, the Minister of the Left and Right, as well as the royal guard hostage. ** After Jinbe allies himself with the Straw Hat Pirates, they manage to save the Ryugu kingdom, the Neptune family and the island from the threat of Vander Decken IX and the New Fishman Pirates, and were thus absolved of their previous crimes. Invited Jinbe to join their crew, but were turned down, saying that he wishes to first finish whatever remaining business he has on the island before joining them. ** Luffy declares war on the Yonko Big Mom over control of Fishman Island. Pirate Alliance Saga * Punk Hazard: After receiving a S.O.S. call from Punk Hazard, the Straw Hats Pirates (through a series of events) end up in a long term alliance with the Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law (in order to defeat Kaido) and a short term alliance with a Samurai from Wano Country, Kin'emon (who wishes to save his kidnapped son) and Smoker and his G-5 Marines, in order to save the kidnapped children, defeat Caesar Clown's organization, and escape the island safely, which they manage to do. **They manage to kidnap Caesar Clown and, by doing so, blackmailed Donquixote Doflamingo into resigning from his position as Shichibukai and renounce his title as king of Dressrosa. However, this turns out to be a ploy by Donquixote, who used his family connections to fake the news. * Dressrosa: In accordance with their new alliance with the Heart Pirates, the Straw Hats search the island, in order to destroy the SAD factory, as well as help Kin'emon find his friend, Kanjuro. However, this plan goes askew, due to Doflamingo's connections, leading to the Straw Hats allying with a rebel force going against the Donquixote Family. Meanwhile, Luffy joins a gladiator tournament at the Corrida Colosseum in order to win his deceased brother's Devil Fruit, the Mera Mera no Mi. * Green Bit: The hostage exchange for Caesar is carried out by Law, along with Robin and Usop. The Straw Hats end up getting separated from Law, and befriends the dwarves of the Tontatta Kingdom. Curiosità Animali rappresentativi Numeri rappresentativi Colori rappresentativi Odori In una SBS un lettore ha chiesto a Chopper qual è l'odore dei componenti della ciurma. Tipi di isola e stagioni In una SBS Oda ha spiegato su quale tipo di isola vorrebbero vivere i componenti della ciurma e in quale stagione. Cibi preferiti Famiglia In una SBS Oda ha detto quale ruolo avrebbe ciuascun membro della ciurma se fossero una famiglia. Cambio di genere In una SBS Oda ha disegnato l'aspetto dei membri della ciurma nel caso in cui Emporio Ivankov cambiasse il loro sesso. Nazionalità In una SBS Oda ha detto di che nazionalità sarebbero i membri della ciurma se vivessero nel mondo reale. Pensieri ricorrenti In una SBS Oda ha rivelato quali sono i pensieri più frequenti dei vari componenti della ciurma. Fiori rappresentativi In una SBS un lettore ha chiesto alla doppiatrice di Robin quale fiore rappresenti meglio ciascun componente della ciurma. Gruppi sanguigni Bagno Cibi odiati Prototipi One Piece In One Piece Green è presente un disegno preliminare dei componenti della ciurma. Rufy, Zoro e Nami sono quasi uguali ai personaggi definitivi. * Sanji aveva fin dall'inizio la barba. * Usop era il vicecapitano, molto più somigliante al padre. * Chopper aveva un aspetto più realistico. * Robin all'inizio era un uomo amante della botanica e non della storia. * Franky doveva essere un nano. * Brook possedeva un cappello da cavaliere invece dei capelli afro. Sondaggi }} }} }} Navigazione ca:Pirates del Barret de Palla de:Mugiwara-Piratenbande en:Straw Hat Pirates es:Piratas del Sombrero de Paja fr:L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille pt:Piratas do Chapéu de Palha ru:Пираты Соломенной Шляпы zh:草帽一伙 Categoria:Pirati di Cappello di paglia